


Harry Watch The Stars

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's definitely seeing stars this night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Watch The Stars

The night sky was… _dark_ , although Harry was definitely seeing stars.

“C-close, Draco,” Harry sighed as Draco’s lips pampered his foreskin, while his tongue swirled around the sensitive head.

“It’s _Malfoy_ ,” Draco adjusted, mischief glistering in his eyes.

I didn’t take long before Harry groaned his lover’s surname, intense pleasure racing through his privates as he spilled in Draco’s hot mouth who swallowed greedily.

“Relaxed now?” Draco whispered, licking his lips.

“Yes.”

“Ready for another adventure?” Draco said.

“Lead the way,” Harry replied, accepting Draco’s inviting hand as they entered Malfoy Manor, prepared for the obstacles they’re about to face.


End file.
